


Non-Binary Reader! x General Hux (Soulmate AU)

by november_ash



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader meets by Accident their Soulmate – General Armitage Hux.





	1. Part I

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/524810162808185214/)

Kylo looks at you diagonally from the side. “Hey, are you okay?” You nod and then look back at your fixed point on the wall. “What is your name?” Again, you look at Kylo and weigh if it would hurt you if he knew your name. You decide on a “no” and tell him. My name is Y / N L / N. Kylo nods and then turns to the other window. “We’re almost there." You close your eyes and put your head back. Hoping that it would all be over soon. You were here because you stole a first-order officer. The said officer had been careless, so you could have bled off the blaster. You could not explain why Kylo was so nice to you. After all, you stole. You open your eyes again and Kylo puts the cuffs on you. As a result, you get up and force your legs to move. It was cold. 

A lot of hallways later you lie on a hard mat in a dark cell. Slowly the question becomes more and more urgent, which is why you have not been executed yet. From the other end of the hall, you hear footsteps. Slowly you get up and step on the bars. A tall man enters your field of vision. He has red hair, which was heavily gelled after. His green eyes were alert but without a hint of hate. You smile, but the smile freezes on your lips as he pushes his hands through the bars and closes around your neck. 

You close your eyes and hope that it passes quickly. “Where’s my blaster?” He shouts at me. He lets go of me and you jump back. You push your sand-colored dress up a bit and then pull out the blaster. “I did not know that he heard you.” The man opens the cell door and picks up the blaster. He slides it into the matching holster and extends his arm. “You will come with me.” “Sir, will not you kill me?” He looks at you strangely for a moment, then shakes his head. “Not yet.” Then he goes straight ahead and you have no choice but to follow him. A few moments later, he steps through an unobtrusive door through which you follow him. “You can stay here, I’ll have clothes for you later.” You nod and look around the room. With a soft sound, the door closes behind the man, who was evidently General Hux. 

In your village you have heard something about him over and over again. However, what you have heard about the man has not been good. But be it. Now you are here and you can not fly well enough to just disappear. Free-fighting would also not be a possibility, since you had given the blaster again. You finally find the bathroom, which was completely black. The general obviously had a taste. You take off your clothes and then get into the shower. The water was pleasantly warm and you just stand there for minutes and let you sprinkle. When almost 20 minutes had passed, you turn off the water and take one of the gray bath towels. You tap off the bathroom and just lie down to bed. It was a hard day and you are just too tired to stay awake any longer.


	2. Part II

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/658440407993971721/)

After a few minutes you wake up again. Someone's Knocking. Apparently that has awakened you. Drowsy, you go to the door and press the opener. It is General Hux who is holding out a bundle of black things. "Your stuff," he says and puts the package in your hand. You nod and look at him. "Can I do something for you, sir?" Hux shakes his head and then goes down the hall without another word. You shake your head, close the door and go back to the bed. You unpack the bundle of clothes and sort it. It's a pair of pants and a shirt. Underwear is not included. You put on the shirt and then lie back down in bed.

The next morning, knock vigorously. You jump out of bed in panic and sprint to the door. Before that stands Kylo Ren. "Good morning, sir," you say, looking at the floor. He puts his finger under your chin and forces you to look at him. "Are you hungry?", He asks and looks you in the eyes. You nod and stare back into his eyes. "Then put something on and join me," he says, stepping back so you can close the door. After a few minutes, you come out dressed and go silently next to him to the canteen.

"What did you eat on your planet?" Kylo asks you unexpectedly and you think for a moment. "Mostly a soup," you answer and Kylo nods. "You have never eaten meat?" He asks in disbelief and you nod. "Then it's time to try it," says Kylo and pushes you in front of him to a door. You stand a moment tense and all eyes turn to you. You turn red and turn to Kylo for help. He looks back and then points to the counter, behind which stands a droid and apparently waiting. "Take what you want," says Kylo, grabbing a tray. You also take a tray and look what Kylo takes. You try not to look hungry and just take a bit of everything. Kylo grins when he sees how little you have taken. "Take yourself more. I can tell you are hungry. "You smile timidly and take a little more.

Then you follow Kylo in his place and sit down opposite him. Kylo begins to eat and points to your plate with a challenging look. You nod and start eating now. A few minutes later, the chair is pulled back next to yours. You turn your head and look General Hux straight in the eye. "Good morning," he says and smiles. Wait a minute - does he actually smile? You have to look twice, because so far he has never smiled. Well, you only know him one day, but still. He just does not look like a person who likes to smile a lot. You quickly swallow your food and return your greeting. "Good morning, sir." "It's really unbelievable how untalented some people are here," says Hux, looking at Kylo. He only nods and continues to devote himself to his food.

The general looks at you. "How did you sleep?", He asks and takes a sip of water. You think, when suddenly a strange feeling flows through you. Not weird in the sense of bad, but rather unexpected. You had that feeling before, when Hux got you out of your cell. You shake your head and turn back to Hux. "Good. The bed was more comfortable than I used to. ", You say and smile. You suddenly feel well for a strange reason. Suddenly, Kylo gets up, takes his tray and leaves without a word of farewell. Surprised you look after him, but he is already gone from your field of vision.

You stretch your legs and take a sip of coffee. Promptly you swallow yourself and Hux gently pats you on the back. "Everything okay?" You nod with a red face. "Yes, just swallowed." You're coughing a few more times and then want to continue eating. But you have nothing left. "Do you want something else?", Asks Hux and pushes his tray to you. "Try this." You nod and push your own tray aside. With a spoon you try a bit of the viscous mass and tear your eyes open in surprise. "That's delicious!", You say and shove a big spoon into your mouth. Hux grins and nods. "This is a puree with fish and algae." Within minutes you have eaten the bowl and lean back in your chair. Hux smiles at you.

"Would you like to accompany me to my premises?" He asks. Surprised, you nod and get up. You take your tray and then follow Hux out of the room. "Am I still on a Star Destroyer?" You ask, trying to keep up with Hux. Not so easy, he was a few inches taller than you and so his legs were longer. Suddenly Hux stops and you run into the middle of him. "Sorry, sir!" You say loud and take a step back. But Hux comes closer to you. "Everything's okay, you do not have to apologize." You nod and look down. "To answer your question: Yes, you're on a star destroyer. Specifically, on the finalizer. My Star Destroyer. "" I've never been on a Star Destroyer. Excuse my question. "Hux waves and then goes on, this time a bit slower. After a few minutes, you are standing in front of a door. Hux enters a code and you enter his room behind him. Of course, they are much bigger than your own, but otherwise they are not different. You look around you and see ... nothing. No personal things, no pictures, nothing. Hux points to a sofa. "Sit down." For a brief moment, you are perplexed, but then you actually sit down. Hux pours a brown liquid into a glass and then sits next to you. "What's your name?" You look at him questioningly. "I already told Kylo my name, I thought he would have told you as well." Hux shakes his head. "He kept it to himself." You sigh and say your name. Hux repeats him and then smiles. "My name is Armitage Hux." You smile and shake his hand. When touching his skin, you have the beautiful feeling again and hold his hand longer than necessary.


	3. Part III

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801105950/)

Hux reluctantly releases your hand and you are already missing his warmth. "Why did you steal my blaster?" He asks, looking at you curiously. "I wanted to scare some Teedos, they always steal my stuff." Armitage nods understandingly. "Then you could have just asked." You pull your eyebrows together. "Just addressing a general of the first order, I'm not so brave then ... Besides ... oh, I do not know either," you explain, looking into Hux's eyes. He looks back and puts his arm around you. You pull your legs on the couch and lean on him. After all, you can not stand it any longer.

"Do you have that strange feeling too?" You ask softly, but you know that Armitage understands you. "I think so, at least I feel something and that's scary for me," he replies, turning his head to look you in the eye. You lift your head and smile at it shyly. "I often feel so much that I can not put it into words, but that feeling between us makes me scared - after all, I'm just a hobbyist and you're a first-order general." Hux starts to stroke you. "I think you're so much more, we might need some help with fixing it, so if you want to stay, you're welcome to work for me." Your eyes are starting to radiate. But you are afraid too. What if he decides one day that he prefers to have a partner who suits him better? But on the other hand, you have that feeling and he too, so why not stay?

"I would love to stay," you say, looking into his eyes, which now lighten noticeably. "I am very happy, Y / N!", He says joyfully and presses you closer. You have goose bumps now, which is due to several things: Armitage touches you and the temperature on the Star Destroyer is not exactly warm. You wrap your arms around your legs to warm you. "Are you cold?", He asks you and you nod. "Let's look for something else to wear, now that you stay here, you should feel good." Excited, you leap up and startle Armitage with it. "Hey, not so fast."

A few minutes later, you are a few floors down in front of a door. Hux enters a code and the door opens. You come in and you face several stands with black clothes. After some back and forth, you decided on several sets of underwear, some loose pants, a few shirts, 3 coats, a light jacket and two pairs of flat but sturdy boots. Hux hands you a box and you put the things in it. Then you take the box and kick out of the room again. "Thanks!", You whisper and look at Armitage.

But he only waves. "In which room do you want to sleep today?" He asks with a look at the digital clock. It was already after 10 p.m. "I think I will take my room." You blush a little when you ask him if he comes with you. He nods and together you set off. When you arrive at your room, you put your things in a closet and Armitage now makes himself comfortable on the sofa. You have changed and are now standing in front of him. He knocks on the seat next to him and shyly opens his arms. You smile and then lie down carefully on his push. He is caressing your short black hair. "Why are your hair so short?" He asks. You say, "Make working easier and not so hot on the head." Hux just nods and then slowly strokes you on.

You feel like you are slowly falling asleep and you are sitting down. "What's up, Y / N?" He asks worriedly. "I almost fell asleep on you.", You say and get up. "I'm sorry." "What do you feel sorry for, I found it very pleasant." You smile and your stomach growls. "Are you hungry?" Asks Armitage. You nod and look at the floor. "I was never fed up with Jakku." Armitage gets up and takes off his greatcoat. He puts it over your shoulders and then says, "Let's get something to eat." You nod and slap right in his coat. In an unobserved moment you breathe in its cool scent.

When you arrive at the canteen, they just wanted to close. But Armitage insists and since it is his ship, the workers are only too happy to comply with his request. You take the same as Armitage and sit next to him at one of the tables. You sit for a few minutes as you notice how Armitage puts his hand on your thigh and gently caresses you. You smile and continue to devote yourself to your food.

Back in your room, you step into the shower. You were pretty tired by now, but nothing could dissuade you from a good shower. And she was really good. You look down at you and see yourself completely freed for the first time in a long time of dirt, blood and sweat. The shower from yesterday has helped you, but also had some fresh scars bleeding again. Now the blood was dry and the wounds were closed. You have a lot of scars, especially from the wrecks on Jakku. Your fingers were also full of scars, but that came from fixing. Since you get a lot of scars. There is a knock on the door. "Y / N, is everything okay with you?", Armitage asks. Apparently, you're already standing in the shower for a few minutes. You call back. "Yeah, all right, I'll be right with you!" You turn the shower and get out. You dry off and then put the things back on before. Carefully lay Hux 'Greatcoat over the sofa. Armitage is already in bed and has crossed his arms behind his head. "Lie down to me, I'm not doing anything to you," he says softly. You smile and lie down next to him. He pulls you in his arms and turns you on his back. "I wanted to do that all day," he says and kisses you lovingly. His lips are full and soft. You return the kiss and put your arms around him. You kiss for a few more minutes, then he retreats. You turn around and put your head on his chest. "Sleep well, Y / N," he says quietly, but you're already asleep.


	4. Part IV

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/500884789801105937/)

The next morning, you are awakened by Hux 'gentle touches. He strokes your hair and you smile. "I have to go. Kylo will take care of you. ", Says Hux and breathes a kiss on the head. You nod and turn to continue sleeping. Armitage smiles and then goes to the door.

There is a loud knock. You startle and go to the door. Kylo is standing in front of it. "Good morning, Y / N," he says and smiles. You nod, return his greeting and ask him in. He enters and sits down on the bed. You yawn and lay flat on the bed. "Do you mind if I sleep a little longer?" Kylo shakes his head and you cuddle up in Hux 's blanket. Kylo sits next to you and starts to meditate.

After you have slept for a few more hours, you get up and go to your little window. You've always liked to look into the stars and here you are close to it. Kylo is behind you. "Did you sleep well?", He asks you and also looks outside. You turn around and nod. Kylo's chest raises and lowers as he lowers his head and looks you in the eye. You look back and smile.

Kylo clears his throat and takes a step back. "What do you want to do today?" He asks, sitting down on a chair. You think about it and then ask if he can teach you how to fly. He nods and you go to the bathroom to change. You decide on a leggings, a long top and a pair of boots. Dressed, you go back to Kylo and you run down several corridors.

Nervously, you sit next to Kylo in his Tie Silencer. Your hands are shaking, but Kylo puts his hand on it. "Quiet, Y / N. We're protected all the time. "You nod and put your hand on the control stick. The hangers open in front of you and you take a deep breath before you start the silencer. Pretty fast it goes forward and you are pressed into the seat. Kylo puts his hand on yours and holds the control stick straight. "Give a little less thrust. Just a little. "You relax and you slow down a bit. "Good," Kylo nods.

"Fly a curve. But stay calm. "You close your eyes and exhale. Then you fly one turn after the other. You move faster and faster in the air, laughing loudly. "That feels really good." Kylo grins and then says, "You can do that really well. If you want, stop it. Then I'll take another silencer and we will race against each other. "You laugh and then agree. With a gentle "pop" you land and Kylo gets out. "Do not forget what you have learned. We'll meet after I win! "He laughs and walks away. "You would like that!" You call after him.

You start the Tie and fly ahead. There the radio announces itself. "It's me. Stay close to the finalizer. Hux goes crazy if something happens to you, "says Kylo and you smile. "Where do we want to start?", You ask and turn a few loops in the air. "How about if we start at the rear and winner is the first on the bridge," suggests Kylo. "Let's do it!" You exclaim enthusiastically, positioning your tie. Kylo lands next to you and counts down from three.

With "Los!", You give full thrust and Kylo disappears a bit behind you, but he catches up quickly. You push the lever forward with all your strength, but Kylo comes closer to you. You hear him radio laugh and laugh with. You're flying serpentine lines to slow Kylo down and it works great. Before you know it, you're already at the bridge. About 10 meters before Kylo. You rejoice loudly and say over the radio. "Well, what did I say?"

You both land and you hug Kylo as he helps you out of the Tie. "That was awesome!", You shout aloud and you laugh. Somebody is clearing his throat. You turn around and Armitage stands there. "I thought you had to work!", You say and smile. "I was too, you decided to fly your daredevil maneuvers." Your smile goes by. "Nothing happened to me." "But something could have happened." You're about to say something when Kylo whispers in your ear, "I told you, he'll get upset. Leave that to me. "You nod and Kylo approaches Hux. "I had everything under control. They were protected at all times. "

Armitage comes to you and takes you in his arms. "I was just scared of you, forgive me my way.", He asks you and you nod. "Do not worry. I'm already taking care of myself. Besides, I have Kylo looking out for me, "you answer and smile at Kylo. "I continue to work. Until then, my darling. "He kisses you briefly on the mouth and then disappears.

"Let's have something to eat.", Says Kylo and pushes you in front of him. "We can fly one more lap later." You nod and go in the direction of the canteen. You take the usual and you sit on a table where only a dark-haired man sits. "Commander.", He greeted Kylo. He just looks at you strangely. "I'm Y / N," you say, smiling at the man. He nods and then says, "Lieutenant Dopheld Mitaka." He hands you his hand and you shake it. Mitaka does not feel very comfortable in Kylo's presence because he eats faster than before and then gets up. He salutes and then disappears. "What are you doing here all day?" You ask Kylo as you finish eating. Kylo looks at you and seems to think for a moment. "I supervise the training of the new soldiers or train. Also, I occasionally have meetings with my staff. "You nod. "And when are you going to do something fun like this one before?" Kylo laughs. "Rare. I'm mostly on my own here, "he says and you find that his voice sounds a bit sad. "But now you have me," you grin and patting his hand. He touches your hand lightly with his.


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader gets kidnapped by the Resistance and discovers something dark.

[Your Outfit](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/788481847230544783/)

You are looking straight into each other's eyes when suddenly there is a blow. You will be thrown backwards in your chair. Kylo comes around the table and asks about your integrity, which you nod. "Go to your quarters and they will call you when it's all over," Kylo says before charging with his lightsaber drawn. You pick up your legs and run into your room as fast as you can. Once there, you lock the door. You go to bed and hit the blanket over your head. It was just lucky that Kylo put a blaster in your hand.

It seems you spend hours sitting on your bed. There is a knock and you get off the bed hesitantly. You take the blaster and clasp it tight as you open the door. In front of it stands a slim man with brown hair. He wears black clothes and smiles encouragingly. "I'll take you away from here," he says and you smile back. But then you laugh when he suddenly releases an electric shock on you. You fall forward and the man catches you gently. After that, you can not remember anything.

You wake up alone in a half-dark room. As a test, you move your body carefully. Apparently you are not injured except a few minor scratches and not tied up. You get up and feel your way along the wall until you hit a door. You are looking for a keypad, but there is none. It is obvious that you are being held captive somewhere. You shout loudly, but nobody comes. You are thinking of Armitage and Kylo. Are you worried? Will they find you here, apparently in the middle of nowhere?

The door opens and a woman, whose gray hair is artfully arrested, sits down beside her on the bed. "I am Leia, I am sorry that we have torn you so unsafe from your environment." You look evil at Leia. "What did you do with Armitage and Kylo?" "The two are hiding, so far we could not find them." You are snorting. "You will not find them either, they'll take care of that," you return with a mean smile. "Why were you on this star destroyer?" Asks Leia and looks at you unabashedly with a friendly face. "I stole Armitage's blaster and was arrested for it, and the general let me stay because of our connection."

"Your connection?" Leia looks at you strangely. "Me and Armitage are soulmate." You say, now annoying again. You should have kept it for yourself. Leia nods understandingly. "What's your name?", She wants to know. "Y / N.", You give back and Leia nods. "If you promise to keep quiet, I'll gladly take you to a more comfortable room." You nod and get up. "I promise it." Leia gets up too and together you leave the small cell. In the corridor you meet the man who took you earlier. Now he's wearing an orange jumpsuit and a helmet on his arm. "I'm Poe, sorry that I attacked you like that." You nod and smile. "You will not do that again, will you?" Poe shakes his head. "Not if you behave yourself." You grin and go on. People do not seem to be that bad here.

You stop in front of a small room. Leia enter a sequence of numbers and you enter your new room. It is a bright room, with most of the light coming from the windows. Also on the inside of the room is now a control panel. "You can leave the room anytime and come to me.", Leia offers to you before she nods and leaves the room again. You go to the small table with a pad, a bottle of water and a small meal. Carefully you smell the food, but it seems to be good. Not as luxurious as on the finalizer, but still pleasant. You eat everything and then drink the bottle of water in one go. Time to find out where you ended up here.

You bring the pad to life and search the various files. Someone, presumably Leia, had a lot of files about your whereabouts there. D'Quar was the name of the planet. Amazed, you continue to read and discover that you have apparently landed in the resistance. That was interesting. You did not hear much about Jakku because you mostly dealt with other things. But the data is black and white in front of you. The First Order has dozens of systems under its control and exploits the galaxy mercilessly. The more you read about the crimes that did the First Order, the more angry you become. Armitage's name comes in more and more often and you just can not believe it. How could he do that?

You wipe your tears from your cheeks and leave your room. The wandering through the almost empty passages is effective in a subliminal way good. You come to rest a bit, but always have to think of Hux. He was your soulmate, but how can you live with it, be the partner of such a person? The simple answer is: not at all. Now you are standing in front of a spacious room. At one of the tables you can make out the figure of Leia. Without further ado, you go to her and ask for a conversation. She agrees and you go outside together. "I want to help you.", You say simply and look intently at Leia. "You found out," she guesses, patting her shoulder. "I'm sorry that you had to know it like this." You nod. "I'm glad I found out, I only lived there for a few days, but I know Armitage and know where he's going to hide, I can bring you to him." 

Leia lets everything go through her head. "Do you think you could spy for us? It would be very useful to have a spy on board." Immediately you nod. "I have free access to all stations, I can bring you whatever you need, but I have a request." Leia tilts her head. "I hear." "Please spare Kylo and Armitage, at least I want to talk to them." Leia nods. "That can be arranged." You nod and smile. "Many Thanks." In a touch of sympathy you hug Leia fleetingly. "Let's make a plan," says Leia, meaning she's coming inside again. You nod and enter the base again.


End file.
